My Art Trooper Adopted
by SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs
Summary: Sanyu Haruo was a boy who hated people for their insensitive natures. He transfers to Ouran, knowing he will not be heir to the Sanyu Group. People use him for his money, brothers, or father. Who can change his beliefs and cross over into his world. I Adopted This Story ! Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

My eyes scanned the outside of my new school. My hazel eyes locked on the ugly uniforms the girls have to wear. I flip my shaggy auburn hair and my legs started to make their way to attendance office. I walked in, my eyes narrowed at the lady behind the desk fake smiling at me. _Stop smiling that fake smile it irritates me_ I thought angrily.

"Hello. What's your name?" she said sweetly

"Sanyu Haruo, don't waste your fake smiles at me. I know you don't like my presence so don't even try." I sigh

The lady grew silent and gave me my schedule and a map of the large school. I walked out of the office and started looking for class 1A. People looked my way and wave, the girls blushed and I just grunted in response. I bump into a girl with short messy brown hair with big glasses. I started to help pick our school stuff up. She stood up and push her glasses back

"Thank you!" she shuttered and bow

"You're welcome. Hey quick question are you new here two?" I asked her

She nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Yes I am, and sorry it's my fault I was in a hurry to get to class. I'm Fujioka Haruhi" the girl introduce

"It's fine. Sanyu Haruo. Nice to meet you Haruhi. By any chance do you know where class 1A is?" I asked

Her small grew and she nodded eagerly.

"I have that class" she said and waved her hand telling me to follow her.

I nodded, following her. We were walking in comfortable silence. I looked around and saw a few people shot dirty looks at Haruhi. I gritted my teeth and just listen to the click of our shoes against the tiled floor. _People always judge a book by its cover. I shouldn't make friends with these people. I will only get hurt, but Haruhi seems…a lot different than these rich bastards. I don't know if I can trust anyone yet, I'm so sorry mother in heaven. I can't make friends_ I thought with a frown. Haruhi notice and she looked at me, as if she was examining my structure.

"You can make friends, if you don't trust people then how will it affect your future. And how will you ever get better improvement in the relationship? I'm pretty sure your mother would be saying the same, but more differently" Haruhi explain

I nodded at realization, I let out a laugh with a grin. We made it to class

"Please introduce yourselves." The teacher demanded

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi." She greeted simply

"Yo! I'm Sanyu Haruo. I hope we will get along"

_Yah right_ I thought cockily, me and Haruhi headed to our seats. She started to scribble down notes and listen to the teacher. I took a look at my schedule

_First Period: AP Math _(Not bad…)

_Second Period: PE_ (So far so good)

_Fourth Period: AP English _(love it…)

_Fifth Period: AP History_ (Not too bad…)

~Lunch~

_Sixth Period: Art and Music_ (Happy time, boo yah!)

_Seventh Period: Computer Design _(…..)

I sigh and quickly put my schedule back into my brown school bag.

**Time Skip**

I took notes for all my classes that I needed to anyways. Me and Haruhi ate in the classroom and we talk about the school and other subjects. I played soccer today in PE. In music and art class all my stress was wash away. Computer design caught my attention, had a little fun in that class. Haruhi and I were now walking around this big school to find somewhere to study.

"God, out of four libraries not one is quite!" Haruhi sigh

We walked and found a music room and clutch the handle. We quickly open the big wooden doors, flower pedals flew out.

"What the hell…" I muttered

"Oh it's just two guys" a red head twin in our class said disappointed.

"Now, now gentlemen a customer is still a value customer" a tall annoying looking blonde scolded

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Aren't these two in your class" the glasses guy asked while eyeing us

"Yup! They don't talk much though. So we don't know much about them." Hikaru and Kaoru stated

"Very well. Welcome, Mr. Honor Student and Mr. Sanyu" the glasses guy continue

"Oh so your Mr. Fujioka. You are the hero to poor people! You must be excited to be in a school were beautiful rich men and women come together." The blonde one blab

Haruhi looked like she was going to throw him out the window close by, freckly I was two.

"Sanyu-San, I heard your father owns a video game company. I didn't think you would be interest in men." The blonde stated

I bit my tongue and clench my fist.

"Listen here blondie, I am I repeat I am not gay. I would appreciate that you assume I'm gay. Now cut the bullshit or you might see the floor soon" I spat out

The blonde turn pale, he hurried over to Haruhi and started to harass her.

"Do you like the Lolita type, Mitsukuni Haninozuka? Do you like the wild type, Takashi Morinozuka? Maybe the mischievous types, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin? The cool type Kyoya Ootori, perhaps? Or maybe you prefer me, Tamaki Suoh?" Tamaki said motioning to everyone then caressed Haruhi's cheek.

"What are you blabbing about? Haruo help me!" Haruhi shuttered

She backed up and bumped into a vase.

"Look what you done now commoner, we were going to sell that for 8 million yen." Hikaru whined

"How many yen is in eight million" she muttered

She dropped to her knees while the host club was waving their hands in front of her face.

"You will become the host dog!" Tamaki said seriously

_Is it me or does it feel like he has mood swings _I thought amused.

Haruhi's body hit the floor and her eyes were closed. _Yup she fainted I would two if I was in her position with that freak_ I thought while nodding. I walked toward Haruhi and picked her up.

"I'll help. So make that two dogs, blondie" I declared

"Very well then. You will become a host, Sanyu Haruo!" Tamaki yelled cheerfully while pointing at me 

"What?! A-a Host? No! I don't want to be in the same boat as you low lives who doesn't have a life, but the shadow dude!" I shouted horrified


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruo's P.O.V**

"What?! A-a host? No! I don't want to be in the same boat as you low lives who doesn't have anything better to do, but the shadow dude!" I shouted horrified

"Precisely." Kyoya smirked while closing his black note book. 

"Why can't o be a dog like Haruhi?!" I asked while thinking about squealing girls, sighs.

"Being a dog will waste your good looks. It would be better if you're a host like our handsome selves. Think about it, so many girls squealing at your good looks, just like a prince at a ball." Tamaki cheerfully over exaggerated, using different motions.

"Wow, so you're an idiot and a pervert…. Wouldn't be a surprise if you're a player two" I muttered

Tamaki ran to a corner and started drawing circles on the ground with a stick. I look questionably at the other host members.

"We heard every word you said Sanyu-San." Honey said

"Oh."

"I'm not a pervert….I'm not a pervert….Mommy am I a pervert!?" Tamaki sobbed

"Yes you are daddy dear" Kyoya stated with a smirk

_What the, what is going on…when did they ever called each other that!?_ I question myself

"Sorry. Tamaki-senpai I will try being a host. However if I hear on girl squeal I'm out. I am very scared of girls who constantly squeal….even if it's for a bunch of idiots" I informed muttering the last part

He skipped out of the corner and pointed at me with huge grin.

"Very good, my apprentice. You have revealed your fear and now it is time to face it. Before I teach you, we must test your appetites. Today you will be a trial host" Tamaki stated seriously

"Fine, whatever" I sigh, I ran my hand through my hair

"Okay, everyone places. They will be here soon! My little piglet, go buy things on this list" Tamaki announced while handing the list to Haruhi and clapping at the end.

"Piglet? First he called me a commoner now a piglet. Next time he likes to call me something insulting I'll throw him out the window and let us poor people beat him with a baseball bat" Haruhi whisper

She nodded bitterly and scurried off to the supermarket down the corner.

"You could have said please. Ungrateful rich bastards" I grumble

"Do you have a problem? Haruo-Kohai, if you do please tell us." Kyoya said smirking, while writing things down in his black notebook

"He could at least been more polite to Haruhi, four eyes" I hissed

The doors finally open and there they were the terrifying yellow cupcakes wit hair. My eyes widened, as I heard their squeals echo in the room. I went to my station and took deep breaths to calm down. Haruhi came back with a bag full of instant coffee and gave it to him. She walked toward me and threw me some spray cheese.

"Oh Haruhi, what is this?" Tamaki sing

"It's instant coffee. You know already grinded. Right now it was on sale selling 100 grams of coffee for 300 yen. All you have to do is add hot water" Haruhi explain with her right eyebrow twitching

"I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki declared

Everyone started to clap and Haruhi groan in annoyance.

"Oh! Little nerd, come here and make this" Tamaki order with a sing along tone

A tick mark made its way to Haruhi's forehead, she clenched her fist.

"Someday, not today but someday the poor will rule over the rich bastards. Then you Tamaki will bow down to my feet as I make your grave!" Haruhi laughed evilly

"Haruhi!"

"I'm coming!" she shouted

I let out a chuckle and she look up at me but sigh and walked over to Tamaki. She made the coffee

"Oh Tamaki, why are you drinking that stuff. I bet you can't even stomach it" the redhead from Tamaki's clients muttered

"I'm worried if I drink this stuff my dad will be mad at me" one girl whisper

"I'm worried if I drink this I will die" another girl stated

_Die? How the hell do you die off of instant coffee?_ I question myself. I face-palm and made my way over there. I grabbed a glass and gulped it down, I needed the extra boost for my 'clients'. Everyone gasped and decided to drink their cup.

"Haruhi! You make really great coffee!" I complimented while walking to my station

Three girls came to my station blushing, I mentally groan.

"Um…hello, Haruo-Kun. Do you have any hobbies?" one girl with short black hair asked

"I play soccer, I sing, and art" I replied

"How come you are usually so quiet?" the one in the middle with silver long hair question

"Why did you join the host club?" the last girl wondered as all three leaned closer to me

_So many question, at least I answered one. I can't tell them I had to work because one of my friends' debt…friend?_ I thought.

""I'm usually quiet because…I get scared of getting to know people. You see, there was this one girl in my past. She was my first crush. She had beautiful blonde hair, pretty green eyes, and smelled of freshly picked apples and cinnamon. We dated for a while, no kissing, until I caught her cheating on me with another guy. I was very shocked. She told me that she only wanted me for my money and brothers because she thought my brothers were more handsome than I was. Because of her, I had completely cut off social contact with people. Many people thought I was mean, but in reality I only wanted people to like me for me. Either way, I was hurt because of trusting people. I'm guessing that you thought that I was a huge jerk with little presence." I explain with an off look in my eyes  
the girls came even closer to me, I look around for help. Haruhi came this way

"Haruo! Do you know where to hide me? Tamaki is looking for me, 'teaching me' how to be a gentlemen." Haruhi asked with panic while using air quotes

_Thank you Haruhi!_ I thought with relief

"I…" I started

"Haruhi! Come here!" Tamaki screamed

Tamaki ran as light toward us with a glint in his eyes.

"Fuck! I really hate rich people." Haruhi muttered

Tamaki slide to a stop and took her glasses off, his eyes widen as all the host came over to us.

"Mori, got get contacts" he order while pointing as Mori

"Kyoya go and get my hair dresser on the phone. Hikaru and Kaoru go get him in a uniform" he order

"What about me?" Honey asked

"Honey. Go eat cake"

He went in a corner and sulked. I went over to Honey and sat down.

"It's just us. Everyone one was too busy" Honey muttered

Haruhi came out with a uniform, I looked around and saw many blushing.

"He's so cute!" one girl squealed

Others nodded in agreement.

"From dog to Host!" Tamaki exclaim

"Can I at least work someone like the twins" Haruhi whined

Tamaki was about to speak but was cut off when she ran toward me,

"Thanks Tamaki!" she yelled over her shoulder

She sat down next to me and looked at our customers.

"Hello ladies. You are looking fine this evening" Haruhi greeted with a grin

_Man is it me or is she good at this even though she never did this before_ I thought.

"We're fine" they shuttered

"That's fine. Me and Haruo better than the twins. We are best friends and we can finish each other sentences and much more" Haruhi said loud so the twins could hear

They looked over at us

"Please show us!" one exclaim

_Dang you Haruhi, is this like some revenge?_ I thought.

"Alright. Haruo will say what number I'm thinking of. Than the same for me."

The girls nodded in excitement.

"I'm ready"

_Is it going to be number six?_ I asked myself.

"Six" I answered

"Correct"

"Ready"

"Seventeen"

_She guessed right…_

"Correct" I shuttered

"So cool! So Haruhi why did you join?"

Haruhi explain how her mother died and how she got in this mess.

"Do you think we can see you two tomorrow?"

"Of course ladies" Haruhi and I said with a flirtiest smile

They got up and left. We turn toward the twins and they looked at us

"We're watching you two" they said while doing the motion

"I love making people jealous! Sweat revenge" Haruhi laughed

I looked at her and grin.

**Next Day**

Haruhi looked out the window and sigh.

"Guess bullies are everywhere" she muttered

I looked out the window and my jaw clenched as her bag was out in the fountain. We ran out of the room and sprinted down the hallway. The redhead stopped and giggled making us stop.

"Oh it's you again, Haruhi. I bet you just love Tamaki making you over and fawning over you. But it's pointless, you will always be second class citizen" she laugh before running off

"Well your face is pointless!" I yelled after her

We walked and rolled our pants up, then hopping into the water. We got everything out but her wallet. Tamaki came in whining over why we're late. He came in and got her wallet. We walked back inside, I clenched my fist as I heard Ayanokuji asked for Haruhi. We all heard a crash and looked to see Haruhi over top of Ayanokuji.

"Someone teach this commoner a lesson!" she yelled

Tamaki picked Ayanokuji up and rubbed her chin.

"Tamaki, Haruhi just attacked me" she sniffled

"I see you're the person who threw Haruhi's bag in the fountain" Tamaki concluded

I helped Haruhi up

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" she started

"You know you are beautiful girl, but you weren't classy enough to be our guest dear. If there one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of man" Tamaki finished

_Cough girl cough_ I thought.

"Why, Tamaki? You idiot!" Ayanokuji screaming while rushing out of the room.

Everyone left, I heard yelling in the dressing room and I started to run.

"HARUHI YOU'RE A GIRL!" Tamaki screamed

"You didn't notice. Wow I bet everyone else did." I sigh and stared at Haruhi

Tamaki backed way with a big blush across his face and I clenched my fist. Haruhi looked like she was thinking, she hit her fist in her palm.

"I know, for now on I'll just call everyone dude and bro!" she giggled with a smile


End file.
